Owl in the Family
Owl in the Family is the second segment of the first episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on August 18, 1990. Synopsis When Rabbit tells him that Owl’s relatives are non-existent, a family reunion is planned to cheer him up. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Rabbit * Owl * Crows * Dexter * Uncle Torbit * Aunt Ophelia Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Directors TERENCE HARRISON JAMIE MITCHELL Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “Oh, Bottle!” Story by BRUCE TALKINGTON Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER “Owl In The Family” Story by KEN KESSEL CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH PATTY PARRIS TIM HOSKINS [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Frank_Welker FRANK WELKER] JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Uncle Torbit and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH HANK TUCKER Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director MIRCEA MANTTA Timing Directors BOB SHELLHORN BOB TREAT RICK LEON MITCH ROCHON Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinators MIRITH SCHILDER LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisors BARBARA BECK JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR RICK FINN Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O’ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZYMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Trivia *This episodes plot line follows a similar one as the story of The Tigger Movie. Ironically, Tigger doesn’t appear in this episode. *This is the third episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that Tigger doesn’t appear in. *Second Episode of Dexter. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:Episodes Category:Owl episode Category:Rabbit episode Category:Episodes without Tigger